The present invention relates a lamp tube and, more particularly, to a rechargeable emergency lamp tube, which converts DC battery power supply into AC power supply to turn on the tube upon power failure.
Regular commercially available lamp tubes and bulbs work only when external power supply is available. When power failed, regular lamp tubes and bulbs cannot work.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a rechargeable emergency lamp tube, which works with city power supply when city power supply is available and, which automatically converts DC battery power supply from self-provided rechargeable battery into AC power supply when city power supply failed, keeping the tube in function. It is another object of the present invention to provide a rechargeable emergency lamp tube, which can be fastened to a regular electric socket to function as a regular lamp tube. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the rechargeable emergency lamp tube comprises a lamp tube holder, the lamp tube holder having a base adapted to obtain AC power supply from an electric socket and a socket adapted to hold a tube for emitting light, a rechargeable battery and a control circuit board mounted inside the lamp tube holder, the control circuit board driving input AC power supply to charge the rechargeable battery and, converting DC battery power supply into AC power supply for the tube upon power failure.